William Halsey
| religion= | birth= | death= | cause of death= | occupation=Sailor | spouse=France Grandy | children= Margaret, William III | family = | military branch =United States Navy ( , )}}Fleet Admiral William Frederick "Bill" Halsey, Jr., also known as "Bull" Halsey, GBE, USN, (October 30, 1882 – August 16, 1959), was a United States Navy officer, best remembered for his role in the Pacific Theater of World War II. The son of a captain, Halsey entered the Naval Academy in 1900. He served primarily aboard battleships in his early years, including a stint on the Great White Fleet that circumnavigated the globe over between 1907 and 1909. His World War I service earned him the Navy Cross. After the USA's entry into World War II, Halsey commanded the task force centered on the carrier ''Enterprise'' in a series of raids against Japanese-held targets in the Pacific Ocean. He was made commander, South Pacific Area and led the Allied forces over the course of the Battle for Guadalcanal (1942–43) and the fighting up the Solomon chain (1942–45). In 1943 he was made commander of the Third Fleet, and oversaw further incursions against Japanese positions, including the Battle of Leyte Gulf. However, in December, 1944, thanks to conflicting reports, Halsey sailed Third Fleet into a typhoon, which proved devastating to the fleet. Halsey faced a board of inquiry, and Third Fleet was reassigned. He was returned to command of the Fleet in May 1945, and, despite sailing through another typhoon, Halsey remained in command of the fleet for the duration of the war. After the war, Halsey entered the private sector. He died while on holiday in 1959. William Halsey in The Hot War During World War II, Admiral Halsey, observing Japan's determination to fight to the death, said that its language would soon be spoken only in Hell. Japan surrendered before that became necessary. During World War III, President Harry Truman recounted this to Panamanian President Arnulfo Arias, and added that, if the Soviet Union didn't surrender, Satan would get himself a lot of new Russian customers.Bombs Away, p. 346. William Halsey in Days of Infamy | cause of death = }} |type of appearance = Contemporary reference}} Vice-Admiral William Halsey (1882-1941) was aboard his flagship [[USS Enterprise (Days of Infamy)|USS Enterprise]] on December 7, 1941, when Japan began its invasion of the American territory of Hawaii by attacking Pearl Harbor.Days of Infamy, pgs. 17-18. The Enterprise and the rest of the fleet rushed to engage the Japanese navyIbid., pg. 31-32. but were surprised by several squadrons of Japanese Zeroes.Ibid., pg. 63. The Enterprise was heavily damaged by the Japanese planes.Ibid., pg. 65. Halsey died in the attack. Literary comment It is not explicitly stated that Halsey died. However, he is never referred to again after the Enterprise is sunk, which logically suggests that he did. William Halsey in Joe Steele Captain William Halsey was part of the tribunal that heard the case against Father Coughlin in 1936. He and Major Carl Spatz remained silent when the head of the tribunal, Colonel Walter Short asked what the tribunal believed Coughlin's sentence should be. First Lieutenant Nathan Bedford Forrest III, however, voted for Coughlin's execution, which was carried out in short order.Joe Steele, pgs. 123-126. Literary comment In the short story, William Halsey is very successful in prosecuting the Pacific Theater of World War II. In the novel, Halsey is mentioned only in the Coughlin scenes. William Halsey in Southern Victory )}} William Halsey was a commodore in the U.S. Navy during the Second Great War. He commanded Naval forces in the Chesapeake Bay. In 1942, he agreed to transport Daniel MacArthur's army to the Virginia Peninsula -without informing the General Staff.Return Engagement, pg. 550. The landing was called off when MacArthur's subordinate General Abner Dowling informed the General Staff of the plan against MacArthur's wishes and without his knowledge.Ibid., pg. 551. References Category:Admirals Category:Military Judges